


That Cliché Roadie (Brendon Urie x Male Reader one-shot/Smut)

by UnicornCooky



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Anal Sex, Cheating, Daddy Kink, M/M, Slight Dirty Talk, Tour Sex, gaygaygay, roadie!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 01:20:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7554643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornCooky/pseuds/UnicornCooky





	That Cliché Roadie (Brendon Urie x Male Reader one-shot/Smut)

It all started when Kenny introduced you two after he joined the band.

The bandmates all agreed that you could go on tour as a roadie. Obviously not the cliché 'have-sex-with-and-cheat-on-their-wives-while-on-tour' roadie, just one that helped along the way. You cooked, Dallon, Kenny, and Brendon all had no idea how to make an edible meal, you cleaned sometimes when they were too tired (despite their promises of 'I can do it later, you don't need to!'), you washed their clothes at local washaterias so that they had clean clothes. You were like the on-tour housewife, minus the (apparently really good) sex that housewives were suppose to give.

That is, until Brendon approached you with an offer.

He had always said that you were a 'really fucking gorgeous' boy, and that your lips were a pretty color and your eyes were really nice. Then one day after a show of theirs, he met you backstage, and pushed you into the bathroom unexpectedly. He'd closed the door, locked it, and shoved you against the wall in under thirty seconds. 

And since then you'd been the cliché roadie.

The sex was very good; he was decently sized and always treated you like a prince, always made sure you got off and made sure he didn't hurt you, despite it normally being rough and pretty kinky. You couldn't deny it. You had been breaking the number one rule of Friends With Benefits for as long as you could remember. You couldn't help it though, Brendon was so sweet and handsome and he was such a great guy. Who wouldn't have a crush on him?

It had been the same as any other night for you two.

They'd finished a show, Brendon was high on adrenaline, and had you pushed against the bus wall. He was kissing your neck, and groping your ass, and fuck, it had made you hard already.

You couldn't help it though, you had been anticipating it through the entire concert, and you just wanted him /so fucking bad/ right then. He rutted against you, and oh God he was just as hard as you were, and then you knew that tonight probably wasn't going to last long.

He already had your shirt on the floor and pants were about to be in the same place. Brendon was never really one for foreplay, so he always made sure he got to 'that' point as quickly as possible.   
As soon as your pants were gone he threw off his shirt and pants too. You were both in your boxers, honestly just dry humping, and you were moaning pretty loudly. You couldn't help it though, something about tonight just made you so eager, and you wanted him then and there.

Brendon could sense this, and decided he had to make it drag out longer. 

His first idea was to push you down to your knees and have you suck him off. Being the little whore for him that you were, you immediately got the message and pulled down his briefs. Shit, he was so hard already, and you wanted to make him feel as good as you could. You took as much of his cock into your mouth as you could, and started bobbing your head up and down.

Brendon gripped your hair tightly and guided your head, making you moan around his cock. That lead to there being vibrations, which made him moan at the feeling. It sounded so good, you could listen to that moan replay over and over. "F-Fuck kitten," He growled "Your pretty pink lips look so good around daddy's cock" You had to admit that /maybe/ you had worn a light amount of lipstick that day because it went good with your skin. You'd started deep-throating him, and moaning around his cock, just so you could hear the beautiful noises that came out.

You could feel his cock throbbing in your mouth before he pulled you off of him. "Alright baby, I wanna eat that little ass of yours okay?" Brendon said as he got on the floor with you. You nodded, and got down on your hands and knees like he'd told you to a couple times before. Brendon pulled down your boxers, praising you quietly with the words "such a good little boy for daddy". Fuck, as soon as he went in, you were a moaning mess. You pushed back against him as his tongue lapped at your tight hole, squealing loudly. It felt so good, and he was so good at it, and you weren't sure if you'd last very long if he kept it up.

His tongue was now penetrating your hole and he began to pump your hard cock at the same pace his tongue was thrusting in and out of you. /Fuck/, it was such an overwhelming sensation. "D-Daddyyy! Ahhhh!" You moaned out as you felt your stomach pool with warmth.

You figured Brendon felt your dick twitch in his hand, because he pulled away and positioned himself behind you. He rubbed the tip of his hard-on against you teasingly, before thrusting into you all at once.

It was so good, the way he filled you up, and the stretch burned because you didn't have any lube, but it was a good burn and it made you moan for more. 

"Daddy!" You gasped, pushing back against him. Brendon licked his lips and grabbed your hair. He buried his face in your neck. "Fuck little boy, your ass is always so f-fucking tight, shiiit" He groaned. He hadn't tried to keep quiet. Brendon couldn't care less that Kenny and Dallon had probably gotten back to the bus by now, all he cared about was that he had you on your hands and knees, fucking you into oblivion.

He had his hands on your hips while he pounded into you erratically. It was so good, you were so fucking happy that Brendon had decided not to go easy on you tonight. You wanted it like this, you wanted him to make you scream as he fucked your ass until you wouldn't be able to walk. That was what he was doing, and fuck, was it good.

Brendon reached around and started jerking you off again. It was /so fucking much/ worse than the first time, this time his thick cock was filling you up over and over, and shit, you knew you were gonna cum soon. "P-Please Daddy? C-Can I p-please?" You whined out. He knew exactly what you meant, so he nodded.

With that you were cumming in white ribbons across the floor, releasing loud, high-pitched moans. Brendon stroked you through it, pulling out and cumming on your back not long after. You both collapsed on the floor, a panting mess.

You remembered that you were just friends with benefits, and that you'd never be able to love him the way you wanted to if you kept it that way.

Then you realised, as long as you were allowed to hug him, and touch him, you were okay with just loving him from afar.

But you changed your mind on that when Brendon announced his and Sarah's divorce a couple weeks later.


End file.
